User blog:Linathan/Spotlights: Table of Contents (Units, Squads, and More!)
Updated: May 3, 2015 at 00:01 EDT Updates There is a possibility that I may not have a spotlight up tomorrow. Therefore, I will get as many spotlights done as possible today! Let's hope that we can clear the Planned Unit Spotlights list today! Let's go! With April ending and May starting, I have made a Top 10 list of the units that I personally think are the best as of April 2015. Check it out! I did some revamping with the Table of Contents page. I have a tabbed list of every spotlight I published prior to May 2015. They are also listed in chronological order too! Check out the Monthly Spotlights section! With AP exams approaching, my schedule is going to run very tightly. Not to worry as I will have a lot more free time once my exams are done! More Spotlights will be released along the way and who knows? I might come back to the Brave Frontier Chat Lounge! Hope to see you summoners there soon! Thank you everyone for all of your support and patience! Summary Since I have been making multiple blog posts about certain units and squads, I decided to make this blog post to make it easier for people to navigate through my Unit and Squad Spotlights. Take a look! I will be updating this blog post after each Spotlight I do. This is so you don't have to scramble through my old blog posts. If you have Units in mind that you want me to analyze, feel free to drop them in the comments below! I currently take requests from Global and Japan. Of course, if you have any questions, you can comment down below too! Looking for Friends? Head over here! ''' Credits *Spotlights: Linathan *Error Checking: Semi-Squishy 3000 *Readers: Everyone! Latest Spotlights '''Recent Unit Spotlights (May 2015): *Melody Kagamine Rin *Harmony Kagamine Len *Slayer Grandt Recent Squad Spotlights (May 2015): * None Most Recent Game Mechanic: BB Regeneration Explained ''' '''Planned Unit Spotlights: *Chrono Mage Elaina *Felneus Unit Requests: *Passion Soprano Meiko *Digital Rhapsody Kaito *覇鎧の麗神姫エデア (7* Edea) *Dragoon Soul Bargus *Eclipse Sibyl Madia *Jewel Floret Rosetta *Blade Master Zergel *Shadow Ronin Mifune *Passion Sibyl Freya *Sorrow Sibyl Eliza *Beauty Sibyl Paula *Echo Sibyl Zele *Radiance Sibyl Sola *Bolt Phoenix Ardas *Terminator Lilith *Black Lotus Lunaris *Dahlia Fist Nemia *Pirate Goddess Eve *傀憑の忌呪神ユウラ (7* Yura) *Guardian Chief Sodis *Dark Warlord Zephyr *Leviathan Sage Elimo *Ice God Arius Squad Requests: *Sibyl Sisters *Raid Squads Notes: *Unit Requests generally take priority over Planned Unit Spotlights depending on the situation. Five of them will migrate to Planned Unit Spotlights shortly after if all Spotlights are created as planned. *Squad Requests take a while as Squad Spotlights have a lower demand than Unit Spotlights. *Some Unit Series and Units are marked as (JP) as they are currently only available in Brave Frontier Japan. *I won't accept requests of Japan units that were imported from other versions (i.e. Xenon & Estia from Global to Japan). This is due to their possible 6* forms confirmed from Gumi's livestreams. *All Spotlights are based on my personal opinion. Other people may have different opinions on how I analyze these units. Unit Spotlights Rare Summon Sefia & Kikuri= *Angelic Blades Sefia *Demonic Idol Kikuri |-| Sphere Founders= *Thief God Zelnite |-| Sphere Founders II= *Pyre Aegis Vanberk *Magnum Opus Rigness *Holy Priestess Elmedia |-| The Disciples of the Gods= *Brimstone Emperor Alpha *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Rose Empress Tora *Heavenly Emperor Kanon *Frolic Emperor Kira *Cataclysm Empress Feeva |-| Guardians of Meirith= *Magma Twin-Pike Claire *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Thunderbird Sabre Diana *Radiant Virtue Fadahl *Galactic Treasure Ivris Vortex Elemental Heroes= *Courageous Heart Alma |-| Phantom of the Kill (JP)= *ティルフィング (Tyrfing) *レーヴァテイン (Lævateinn) Global Exclusive Winter Glades Blitz= *Raging Nick |-| Soul Bound Saga= *Cyclopean Ultor *Fatalshot Andaria *Boltdrive Zedus *Netherking Hadaron |-| Vocaloid= *Crescendo Megurine Luka *Melody Kagamine Rin *Harmony Kagamine Len |-| Witch of the Abyss= *Fei and Fang *Execrated Fei |-| Pursuer of the Gods= *Slayer Grandt Other Six Heroes= *Flame Legend Vargas *Ice Legend Selena *Earth Legend Lance *Thunder Legend Eze *Light Legend Atro *Dark Legend Magress |-| Four Fallen Gods= *Creator Maxwell *Cardes the Malevolent *Zevalhua the Supreme *Beast God Afla Dilith (JP) |-| Characters= *Blind Justice Tesla |-| Other= *Metal Mimic *Golden God *Nice Burny Squad Spotlights Trials= *Trial 003 *Trial X2 *Trial EX - The Green Menace |-| Parades= *Metal Parade! |-| Other= *Tilith BB/SBB Spam *The Best Squads in the History of Brave Frontier (April Fools Special) Monthly Spotlights Want to know when I published my Unit Spotlights? Here's a list of all of the Unit Spotlights in chronological order! Top 10= *Monthly Spotlight: Top 10 Units (as of April 2015) |-| February 2015= *Crescendo Megurine Luka |-| March 2015= *Execrated Fei *ティルフィング (Tyrfing) *レーヴァテイン (Lævateinn) *Cyclopean Ultor *Boltdrive Zedus *Courageous Heart Alma *Thunder Legend Eze *Earth Legend Lance *Ice Legend Selena *Blind Justice Tesla *Creator Maxwell |-| April 2015= *Cardes the Malevolent *Nice Burny *Thief God Zelnite *Zevalhua the Supreme *Flame Legend Vargas *Beast God Afla Dilith *Light Legend Atro *Dark Legend Magress *Brimstone Emperor Alpha *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Rose Empress Tora *Heavenly Emperor Kanon *Frolic Emperor Kira *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Golden God *Fei and Fang *Raging Nick *Netherking Hadaron *Pyre Aegis Vanberk *Glacier Twin-Blade Colt *Magnum Opus Rigness *Angelic Blades Sefia *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Magma Twin-Pike Claire *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Thunderbird Sabre Diana *Radiant Virtue Fadahl *Galactic Treasure Ivris *Holy Priestess Elmedia *Fatalshot Andaria *Metal Mimic Game Mechanics *BB Regeneration Explained Category:Blog posts